slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:0luap2003/Slendytubbies OC Base (Final Version)
Hello again, as the community knows I've created resources to help create OC characters, and I've come to the end, so I will not update them anymore - only if you want - so I say goodbye to my resources and a hello to the community. PS: This resources is 2D, and you are NOT 'allowed to add new resources. 'What is in this Resources ? #Various hats: ##Dipsy's favorite Hat; ##Top Hat; ##Crown; ##Military Hat; ##Ushanka; ##Fez ##Master Chief Helmet; ##Fedora; ##Beret; ##And much more... #All types of antennas: ##Dipstick; ##Circle; ##Scythe; ##Arrow; ##Upside down Triangle; ##Cross; ##Curly Spike; ##And much more... #Various types of clothing: ##Shoes; ##Sleeves; ##Shirts; ##And the Tuxedo. #A new model of Example Tubbie; #A brand new antenna: ##Is the tiny dipstick. #And the brand new Infected Resources ! 'What is in this Infected Resources ?' #Various body types; #Multiple infected parts; #Various hats; #Various types of antenna; #And a brand new antenna. ##Is the tiny dipstick. 'Removed Resources' #Gloves; #Various pants and shirts; #Sunglasses; #The Plague doctor mask; #Different body and limbs for the Example Tubbie; #The Bill's hat (from Left 4 Dead); #And the boots were removed. 'Trivia' *In future versions i will make 3D resources; *The last two hats from the first row were asked to be added by a user of this wikia; *The different bodies and limbs were removed because they could not create them and represent them; **They were removed from uninfected resources. *The first five shirts remind the colors of the protagonists of Slendytubbies; *When you are creating any OC using these features you can change the colors of shirts or pants; *The Fedora hat was added back again; *Shirts, sleeves and pants were remodeled to fit in Example Tubbie body; **The pants seem to be small, but this is not a mistake, it is for them to fit in the Example Tubbie. *Several shoes were removed, leaving only 3; *These resources - both infected and uninfected - were time-consuming to create; *This last version was one of the best I've ever done; **The second was the hats; **And the first was the clothes. *The hat of Bill, is a hat of one of the main characters of Left 4 Dead (which obviously is Bill); *The Curly Spike antenna is added because i forgot to add it; *These sprites were created by user Xampshine. 'All Previous Versions' Oc teletubbie base.png|The version 1, the begin of all Slendytubbie oc base.png|Version 2, the improved version of version 1 with new hats Slendytubbie oc base v3.png|Version 3 (aka Clothes Update), with the brand new hats and clothes Slendytubbie oc base v4.png|Version 5, the big update, with the new model of Example Tubbie, shoes, the 2 new hats, sleeves, more hats and some fixes Slendytubbies OC Base Resources (Final Version).png|And the latest version, the largest of them all, with several corrections, new model of Example Tubbie, the newest tuxedo - also contains the social shoe and the social pants - a new antenna and a small correction in the crown Slendytubbies OC Base Resources (Infected Version).png|Infected Resources, with infecteds limbs and differents bodies, perhaps have an update on them 'Important Notes' #These sprites were created by user Xampshine, thank him for the sprites; #If you want to add something, talk to me and I'll add; #If you did not like some hat and want to remove, talk to me too; #If you want to change something in these resources, obviously, talk to me. 'A Big Thanks' I want to thank the admins for allowing me to create these resources to assist in the creation of OC characters. Category:Blog posts Category:Male Category:Infected